Y'ha-nthlei
The City of Y'ha-nthlei is an undersea city that was built in the Ghost Sea, directly beneath the village of Innsmouth, added by the mod Here There Be Monsters - Call of Cthulhu. The city was built some time in the Merethic Era by the Deep Ones. Geography Y'ha-nthlei is built on the seafloor next to an undersea mount that forms the island of Innsmouth. The city wraps around and engaged the mount, implying that the whole island may have once been part of the city. Much of the city is destroyed or buried, implying a deal of geographic upheavel in the eons since it was built. Architecture Y'ha-nthlei is built in the same manner as other buildings associated with Apocrypha, implying a heavy influence on the Deep Ones by Hermaeus Mora. It could be surmised that the architecture of Apocrypha itself was built by the Deep Ones, as the style is heavy with Lurker iconography, and the only other beings seen to inhabit Apocrypha are the Seekers (beings that do not seem to be very physically strong.) The city is built upon two adjacent pedestals that sit up off of the seafloor (similar to the style seen in Aprocrypha) that are linked with a stone latticework bridge. It is possible (judging by the layout of R'lyeh) that there were once many more platforms that have since been destroyed or buried. The platforms are covered in strange latticework "huts" that seem more like cages than true enclosures. It is unclear whether the Deep Ones live in these huts or if they serve some other purpose entirely. Above the main platform is a large, partially enclosed temple that houses a large shrine to Hermaeus Mora. It is here that the Dragonborn will find the Necronomicon on a venerated altar directly in front of the shrine. History It is not entirely clear whether the Deep Ones themselves are in fact Star-Spawn, or if they are natural creatures of Nirn, but it is clear that their culture flourished alongside the Star Spawn. It is said that their kingdoms were vast, and that they fought against the Dreughs and are directly responsible for the decline of their rival's civilization. Arsenath Moslin claims that when his Skaal ancestors came to Innsmouth, the city was still thriving in the waters below and the two peoples formed an alliance. The city has survived for ages, although the heavy ruination seen by the Dragonborn makes it clear that the city has not been immune to the ravages of time. Enemies *Deep Ones *Ash Shoggoths Quests *A Shadow Over Innsmouth *The Crawling Chaos Trivia *Y'ha-nthlei (and it's vicinity to Innsmouth) are based of the city created by H. P. Lovecraft in his short story, A Shadow Over Innsmouth. More information on the city according to the "Cthulhu Mythos" can be found here: http://lovecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Y%27ha-nthlei Bugs *The architecture of Apocrypha is very complex, and the city uses a LOT of static objects. This can be quite taxing on lower-end machines. Category:Skyrim: Here There Be Monsters: Sagas Category:Skyrim: Here There Be Monsters: Sagas Locations